One Piece OneShots
by Oneshots222
Summary: all about Lemon


**Disclaimer: I don't own One piece**

**Hey people, for this first one I'm just trying it out.**

* * *

><p>One piece One-shot<p>

Robin Sexual Side

In the cabin that the two only females that resides in the straw hat crew share, an tan, dark hair women sat by her desk, flipping through one of her many books. Being a little past midnight, most of her fellow crew members have already went to bed and probably fast asleep by now. The only exception besides herself would be Zoro, the swordmans of their crew who was meant to be watching the seas in the crow nest, who was most likely fallen alseep, but still their was a slim chance he was still awake.

Having finish reading the page of her book, the dark hair women that was known as Nico Robin eyes drifted away from her book while she turned the page, her gaze drifting over to the younger female that rested in her bed peacefully. A small smile spread across her face as she started to hear the young, orange hair, navigator mumble in her sleep.

Robin quickly learn after joining the crew that the young navigator usually talked in her sleep, often calling someone an idiot, or talking about money, the orange hair girl had also mention her name more then once, in a similar tone of voice Sanji has when he's talking to the two of them.

Turn her gaze away from the ship's navigator and back to her book. Nico Robin reached out and grabbed her book mark, which was never far away, placing it on the page she was up to before closing the hard covered book for tonight, placing it aside for another day.

Getting up she made her way over to the orange hair girl, her blue orbs scanning over the young lady figure, feeling a bit arouse once she took notice the nightgown her younger friend wore was a little small and tight on her, showing Robin the younger girl perfect figure. It showed off the younger girl perfect thighs and was quite revealing of the orange head breast, almost making them pop out.

As if sensing she was being view at, the young girl started to tiredly blink her eyes open, the first thing she notice was a pair of long, beautiful legs. Turning her gaze upwards, the girl started into Robin face, a confused and questionable look appearing on her face as to why the older women stood before her bed.

"Robin? is everything o..." That all She was able to say before Robin bended over and placing her lips onto the young navigator. The young girl went wide eyes in shock from the sudden move as she felt Robin soft lips touch her owns. Feeling the older women gentle, soft, hand cupping her face while at the same time feeling Robin other hand cupping her left breast, Nami couldn't help the blush that spread across her face.

Nami continue to blush as Robin pulled away smiling down at her Nakama. Nami stared into her friends beautiful blue eyes that were only a few centremeters away before diving at the older women lips, closing her eyes, feeling the older women soft lips pressing against her own. Robin, still hovering over the bed, smiled at the girl reaction, feeling Nami tongue on her bottom lip, begging for entry. Giving what Nami wanted, Robin opened her mouth to the younger girl tongue, letting the orange head tongue explore her mouth, moaning in the progress.

Reopening her shut eyes, Robin smiled as she stared at the younger girl. Crossing her arms in front of her chest, her arms taking an X formation, Robin activated her abilities. Within seconds multipable arms appeared out of nowhere, all forming on the bed or on the younger girl body. Not realising the extra hands, Nami continue her and Robin tongue battle, wanting to explore the older women mouth for a little bit longer.

While keeping her navigator busy, Robin extra hands quickly went to work. The hands that rested on Nami bent down and grabbed the trims of her nightgrown and slowly pulled the fabric over the young navigator head, her breast bouncing up and down as Robin extra hands brush past them, vealing her hardening pink nipples. Robin other hands that was on the bed then grabbed the orange hair girl and pulled her back down to the bed. Robin giggle at the sudden squirl that left Nami beautiful, soft lips, surprise at the sudden jank.

Using her powers, Robin got her hands to bring Nami arm passed her head and reaching to the railing of the bed before making some more hand on the railing, making them have a good firm gripped of Nami hands, making it so Nami couldn't use them. Robin then made some more hands at the end of the bed, which grabbed onto Nami feet, tieing the young navigator to her bed, unable to move. Nami tried to struggle free, but with no avail other then amusing Robin who hovered over her body. Nami blush turned a darker shade of red as Robin went onto her bed, placing her two knees by both side of the younger girl hips and placed her arms in between Nami's head and trapped arms while smiling down at her nakama.

Robin then leaned back down planting her lips on Nami's, their tongue doing battle once again, Nami sooned surrended and let the jet black hair women into her mouth. While kissing her, Robin lifted her left hand and placed it onto Nami breast squeezing it lightly, smiling even more as she heard Nami moaned in her mouth. Robin then removed her hand back to its previouse position and used her other hand to message Nami other breast, earning the darker hair women another moaned.

Using her powers once again more hands appeared and took over for Robin orignal ones and started to messure both Nami breast, squeezing them, pinching the nipples, anything that will give the girl pleassure and the best thing about it Robin still felt what her extra arms touch. Moving down to the opposite side to the bed, Robin placed her right hand on the younger girl white underwear, feeling that they were already damp.

Sliding the underwear down her legs, stopping once they were beneath her knees, Robin leaned down, pressing her lips on Nami smooth legs, kissing her way up, only stopping once she planted her lips on Nami vagina, still hearing the loud pleasurable moans of her lover. Lifting her head a bit Robin took notice of the orange hair above Nami virgina, lightly smoothing her hand through it before looking down at the . Brushing a strand of hair away from her face, Robin brought her lips down on to the navigator vagina, kissing it before using her extra arms to spread her legs and revealed Nami pink lips.

Grasping Nami inner thighs, she licked from top to bottom, her tongue swirling around the younger girl clit, while her extra hands continue to do their work on her creamy breats, meassurings them while Robin nimble fingers brushed against her pink buds. Robin didn't even need the screams and moans of her lover to know that she was enjoying the attention. The girl reddening, blissful smiling face was all that she needed.

Feeling Robin's hands playing around with her large breast to the warming sensation she was getting in-between her thighs Nami moaned louder as she raised herself closer to Robin mouth, but what to came next was unexpected to the young navigator. Feeling the older women long tongue she started to pant heavily, even more so as Robin placed her right index finger inside her while still licking inside her.

Her tongue parting away from the girl pussy, a mix trail of Nami juice and Robin silva on the older women tongue, Robin brought forth some more arms to take over for her as one hand poked two fingers into the orange hair girl pussy, while the other hand had a mouth inside its palm and stuck its tongue out, once again licking Nami clit like a lollipop. This left Nami writhe.

For a while Robin stood just beside Nami bed, smiling at the sight before her, listening with joy at all the moans, screams and shouting that left the younger girls mouth. She notice that Nami bed was drench with sweat, along with other things, as her love started to shake uncontrollably. feeling her own sexual sensations, Robin removed her shirt, skirt, bra and underwear, letting them drop where ever they please as she moved her left hand up to her tan, creamly, large breast and started to squeeze, messages, pinch, and played with them while her other hand moved down to her lower lips and slipped a finger into her pussy, moaning at the sudden pleasure. Placing another finger into her and then another and another, not stoping until she had her entire fist inside her. Loosing the feeling of her legs she collaspe on the floor, still pleasurring herself, panting heavily.

Taking a look at Nami Robin knew Nami couldn't keep it up much longer, nor could she. removing her fist from her pussy, Robin gave them a quick lick clean before stumbling over to the bed. Letting her extra arms disappear, she watched as Nami panted heavily, her chest moving up and down as she sat up looking confusingly at the dark hair women, somewhat disappointed that she no longer had any attention.

Opening up her mouth to speak, Nami never gang the chance as Robin smack lips with her once again, the two fighting for entry as Robin pushed them back down to the bed. They both moaned in each other mouths as they felt their breast press against each other, bouncing around as they grinded into one another.

"ROBIN!"

"NAMI!" They both srceamed at the overload of pleasure, in a a matter of seconds the scream increased in volume at their sexual release, that spilled all over one another and nami bed. After a few seconds of hovering over the young women, Robin rolled over to Nami side, wrapping one arm around her beloved chest, smiling at the blissful smile on the organe hair girl face.

"How was that Miss Navigator?"Robin asked, moving closer to the Navigator, watching as the tired girl turned her head to the left to see the darker hair girl.

"Can we.. do it... again?"

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of this one, cya later guys.<strong>


End file.
